Sage
Overview Sage is a title given only to those select few whom have given away almost everything in order to study the arts of magic, their facination with the art leading them to isolate themselves away behind locked doors and tirelessly categorize, reformulate and develop spells with the level of zeal that is matched only by the most righteous of Paladins. Representing the absolute apex of magical learning and proficiency, Sages are notorious for being capable of casting a plethora of different spells, which spans accross several different magical disciplines. Similiar to that of Red Mages. Though these proud masters of magic are quick to refute such claims and openly look upon Red Mages with disdain, due to their habit of bastardizing the art of magic by selectively choosing some spells over others. For them to possess such tremendous magical proficiency, it is commonly accepted that most Sages have received tutelage in the magical arts from an early age, what separates them from other mages though, is that Sages put greater weight on the knowledge and mastery of magic than actually using it, for this reason - Sages, while capable of casting all spells within their choosen disciplines are prone to being highly restricted when it comes to casting powerful spells. Typically only being capable of casting a rather limited number of them each day before their resserves are spent. What a Sage lacks in resserves however, they more than make up for with their sheer ingenuity and knowledge. Due to their relentless study of all things magical, along with their penchant for knowledge and superiour intelligence, Sages are often seen in high positions all across the world. Where they lend their considerable talents to the cause of nobles or kings, commonly filling roles like court mages, royal advisors or even teachers. Being wed to the sole purpose of learning the secrets of magic, Sages are commonly the first to question the work of other mages, while usually with good intention, this has led many Sages to become isolated from their fellow spellcasters. With many regular Mages of Color mistaking their questions and inquires as being the means to which they can exert their pride. Becoming a Sage While many would foolishly denote themselves as Sages, this is a claim made only by those whom are ignorant of what it truly means to be a Sage. What differentiates a proper Sage from any other powerful practioner of magic is a single essential thing, namely dedication. Mages of Color may become very powerful, true enough, they may also become proficient in more than one discipline of magic - but even so, they're not Sages. For most Sages, being one of their kind is not a question of training, or sheepishly researching the magical arts, no, anyone with the proper training could do that. No, its the question of the willingness to relinquish your future for the sole sake of magic, there is no alternative but to embrace it with everything you have and leave everything else behind, for this reason, Sages very rarely have close friends or family; and they almost never have children or spouses, their studies are simply too time-consuming for them to have the oppurtunity to make families. Sages thus tend to become lonely over time, ostracized from regular mage guilds due to their sheer experience and knowledge; for this reason, Sages are known to frequently take apprentices to whom they privately teach their arts once they feel they've advanced their studies enough. These apprentices become the family they could never have on their own. To be privately tutored by a Sage is one of the few alternative ways of becoming a full-fledged mage, without having went to a so called magical college. Abilities Spell Creation: 'Sages are responsible for the creation of most spells in existence, usually being aided by specialists of the intended branch of magic in developing new spells. This is how most Sages earn their place in society, and why they're held in such high regard, especially among lords, kings or military organizations -- as these people are willing to pay alot of money in order to have new weapons devised for the useage of their armies. It can thus be inferred that Sages are especially sought-after during times of war, where their newly devised spells provide a noticeable edge over enemy spell casters. 'Summoning Magic: '''While the gift to Summon is indeed a rare one, there are Summoners even among Sages, though they are few in numbers as Sages are usually not particularily talented in the magical arts; and thus very rarely attract the attention of a Whytkin as a consequence. However, it occassionally does happen and when it does, it is a memorable event, as few Summoners can make as much of their gift as Sages can, complementing their ability to Summon with other forms of magic. ' 'Red Magic: Red Magic is not an art respected by Sages, in fact - they don't consider it a branch of magic at all, as it requires that the practioner eschew learning the finer points of magic in favor of learning a ragtag selection of immediately useful spells; for researchers and masters of magic such as the Sage, this is an offense they refuse to tolerate. Red Magic is thus never picked by Sages as its very nature is considered an affront to all that they represent. Furthermore, they know, as most seasoned mages do that Red Mages lack understanding of their craft, and can therefore never understand the magic they weave, and by not understanding it its power is dulled. 'Black Magic: '''Black Magic is among the most widespread arts of magic in the world, along with being the one most frequently sought after by nations, mage guilds and armies; for this reason many Sages choose to delve into this particular art and invest time and effort in developing new spells and reinventing other uses and applications of it, its popularity only serves to fuel the fire. For this reason, Black Magic has in recent times become one of the most expansive arts of magic on the planet, as literally hundreds of Sages work relentlessly to further its destructive craft. Beyond its widespread distribution and the extent of which its sought-after, its also an excellent tool for self-defense and combat, which while of less consequence is certainly always useful. 'White Magic: Blue Magic: Time Magic: Green Magic: Category:Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Mage-Job